An image sensor refers to a device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, with the development of the computer and communications industry, demand for an enhanced image sensor with a high integration density is increasing in various application fields such as in digital camera, camcorder, PCS (Personal Communication System), game machine, security camera, medical micro-camera and robot application fields.